


Green Glen Ruined

by BiffElderberry



Series: Writing Rainbow Fics [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Caning, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Spoils of War, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "Tell me, elf," Arkainz said, "Have you ever been fucked before."Coalan flinched, eyes wide. He reacted before he could even think of what he was doing. He reared back, spitting, somehow managing to hit Arkainz's face.Arkainz blinked in surprise. He wiped a hand across his face, wiping the spit off.The orc behind Coalan pushed him down, forcing Coalan to his knees. He felt the cold bite of steel against his throat."Let me kill this cowardly dog, for your honor," the orc hissed, his blade biting into Coalan's neck. Coalan bit his lip, feeling a small trickle of blood escape his skin."No," Arkainz chuckled. "Death is too good for him. Give him here."The blade was pulled back from Coalan's neck. He was dragged back to his feet, as Arkainz pulled him in close. His back hit Arkainz' chest as the orc held him up, Coalan's toes barely touching the dirt floor as the orc held him effortlessly with one arm wrapped around his chest."Besides he's too pretty to waste," Arkainz chuckled, his free hand sliding down Coalan's body. "Think we can make a proper cockslut out of you, hmm?" he asked, pushing his hips forward, grinding his cock against Coalan's body through their clothes.
Relationships: Original Elf Character/Original Orc Character
Series: Writing Rainbow Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506332
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232
Collections: Abeastjob, Writing Rainbow Green





	Green Glen Ruined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/gifts).



Coalan stumbled as he was pushed forward into the clearing. He barely caught himself, struggling to stand straight as a hush fell over the clearing. 

Coalan couldn't help but flinch as the orc behind him prodded him farther into the clearing. What had once been the peaceful meadow court of the Elves, was now populated by the invading army of orcs. The ground once covered in soft grass had been torn up and muddied by the heavy boots of the orcs. In the middle of the clearing raged a bonfire, blackening the overhanging trees with smoke. 

And at the far end, on his father's throne, sat Arkaitz, leader of the orcs. The throne, an elegant assembly of sticks and vines, looked comically small under the bulky form of Arkaitz. The wood groaned as Arkaitz shifted, threatening to break beneath him. 

Coalan held his head up high as he was prodded forward. Around them the orcs parted, forming a path to their waiting leader. 

"Well look what we have here," Arkainz chuckled, standing.

Coalan had always been small, even for an elf. Up to now, he had been able to use that to his advantage- being light enough to run across the tree branches without disturbing them, and slight enough to hide in hollows in the trees had been one of the ways he had avoided capture by the orcs when they invaded days ago. But now, when faced with Arkainz, Coalan cursed his height. Even if he could slip the ropes binding his wrists behind his back, even if he was swift enough to then grab the knife still hidden in his soft-soled boot, he doubted he could do enough damage to even slow Arkainz. 

"Pretty little thing aren't you," Arkainz said, tilting Coalan's chin up with one green-skinned hand. His thumb caressed Coalan's lip, slipping ever so slightly inside. Not enough that Coalan could bite him, just taste the mix of dirt and sweat on the orc's thumb.

"And you're their prince, hm," Arkainz continued, "Not much of a warrior are you?" He pulled his thumb back, rubbing the spit slicked digit against Coalan's cheek.

Coalan bristled with anger at Arkainz's words. He had mastered the bow and arrow at an early age and could fell a deer in a single shot from a vast distance. He stood straighter, his eyes burning with defiance and hatred. 

"Tell me, elf," Arkainz said, "Have you ever been fucked before." 

Coalan flinched, eyes wide. He reacted before he could even think of what he was doing. He reared back, spitting, somehow managing to hit Arkainz's face. 

Arkainz blinked in surprise. He wiped a hand across his face, wiping the spit off. 

The orc behind Coalan pushed him down, forcing Coalan to his knees. He felt the cold bite of steel against his throat. 

"Let me kill this cowardly dog, for your honor," the orc hissed, his blade biting into Coalan's neck. Coalan bit his lip, feeling a small trickle of blood escape his skin.

"No," Arkainz chuckled. "Death is too good for him. Give him here." 

The blade was pulled back from Coalan's neck. He was dragged back to his feet, as Arkainz pulled him in close. His back hit Arkainz' chest as the orc held him up, Coalan's toes barely touching the dirt floor as the orc held him effortlessly with one arm wrapped around his chest. 

"Besides he's too pretty to waste," Arkainz chuckled, his free hand sliding down Coalan's body. "Think we can make a proper cockslut out of you, hmm?" he asked, pushing his hips forward, grinding his cock against Coalan's body through their clothes.

Coalan's eyes went wide. Even flaccid Arkainz felt big. So big it would surely never fit. 

"No," Coalan gasped softly. He tried to struggle away but he was no match for Arkainz's superior strength. 

"Now that's not how you speak to your master," Arkainz chuckled darkly. 

Coalan could barely react as Arkainz spun him around, and bent him over the throne. His ass was stuck high in the air, his chest pressed against the woven wooden seat. Arkainz large hand pressed down against his back, holding him there and he pulled at the back of Coalan's pants. He didn't bother to undo them, content to just pull at the fabric, trying to force it to his will.

With an awful tearing noise, the fabric gave way. Coalan gasped as he felt the cool air across the skin of his ass. The tattered legs of his once fine trousers barely staying on his legs.

"You won't be needing those anymore, will you?" The orc chuckled. 

"When I get out of these-" Coalan growled, tugging at the binding on his wrists. He didn't care now that he didn't stand a chance in a fight against the orc. It would be all too satisfying to bury his boot knife in the orc, even if he died trying. 

"You won't," Arkainz replied, squeezing the globes of Coalan's ass hard, his rough fingers digging into the flesh. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't have a thought in your head other than when's the next fucking." 

As he said that one of his fingers drifted between Coalan's cheeks. His dry skin caught on the rim of his ass, tugging on the tight bud ever so slightly. 

"Fuck you," Coalan breathed.

"That's your third infraction," Arkainz said, pulling back. "You're wearing out my patience. I think 15 strokes for that, don't you?" 

"Wha-?" Coalan's words were interrupted by the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh. He was immediately aware of the movement against his skin as Arkainz' palm hit him, his ass jiggling slightly with the force of the blow. The pain followed, sparking up Coalan's spine. 

"Count," Arkainz ordered. 

Coalan stayed stubbornly silent, biting back his gasp as Arkainz spanked him again. 

"We start over until you count," Arkainz warned, this time slapping the other cheek. 

"Fuck you," Coalan gasped as he struck again. 

"We will now go to 20," Arkainz chuckled. "You're really just making this worse for yourself." 

Coalan held his tongue for one more strike. His ass was already tingling with heat, the skin over sensitive. He gasped as Arkainz grasped his cheeks, his finger digging in cruelly to the sensitive flesh. It hurt but also felt strangely good in a way Coalan couldn't quite explain. He almost wanted to give in, to let the orc use his body. But he was too stubborn for that. 

"Six," Coalan gasped as the next strike came. 

"No," Arkainz said, "That was one. Say it." 

Coalan bristled. His stubbornness still too strong for him to give in to the orc. 

"Seven," he said defiantly as Arkainz struck him again. 

"One," Arkainz correct. 

They continued like that through nine. Coalan shuddered at the tenth blow, counting it out as such. His ass was both numb and tingly from the blows, and he felt a certain sense of satisfaction from frustrating the orc. He knew he could keep this up. 

"You seem to be more resilient than I thought," Arkainz said, taking a step back. 

Coalan smiled smugly.

"No matter," Arkainz continued. "There are other ways to break you." 

He walked around the throne, leaving Coalan bent over it as he did so. Coalan could hear him testing some of the branches that comprised the throne. Finally, the sound of wood cracking filled the air as Arkainz pulled a piece off the throne. 

"Perhaps this will do," Arkainz said, chopping the air experimentally with the long thin branch he had removed. Coalan flinched as he heard the air hiss around the switch. 

The first strike of the cane against his ass ripped a gasp out of Coalan's throat. Pain burned through him, sharper and harsher than any of the strikes Arkainz had made so far. 

"One!" He practically shouted as the second strike hit. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. The orc hit without mercy. Every strike shot through his body. 

He was practically sobbing by the time they reached five. His world narrowed to just the pain he was feeling. The jeering of the orckish hoard faded to his ears as he focused on counting each time pain flooded through him. No longer was he the dethroned elvish prince. He was just a vessel for Arkainz to use, to mold. 

And there was something about that that aroused him so. 

"eight" he gasped as the branch snapped against his skin again. His body shuddered as the pain raced through him. He could feel his cock hardening as his body confused the two, pain and pleasure becoming one. 

"Ni-nine."

"Ten." 

Coalan braced himself. They were only halfway there. He wasn't sure he could survive the rest. His ass was practically numb other than the throbbing ache that encompassed his whole being. 

But the next strike never came. He heard a noise as Arkainz dropped the switch, letting it lay there in the mud at his boots. 

"I think you have learned your lesson," the orc said. 

Coalan bit his lip as the orc grasped both his ass cheeks, squeezing them. The move set his skin on fire, pain rushing through his body. It grounded him, aroused him, kept him there in that moment. He shifted not sure if he was trying to push back harder into Arkainz's hands or pull away. 

"Now for your reward," Arkainz chuckled, one of his hands letting go of Coalan's ass. He trailed his finger through his crack, circling his rim. 

"Ah!" Coalan gasped as Arkainz pushed his finger into his body. Realistically, Coalan knew that an orc's hand was bigger than and elves, and by extension so were his fingers. And yet, Coalan felt extremely unprepared for this. 

Coalan flinched as he heard Arkainz spit. He felt the warm saliva hit near his hole and had a brief moment of reprieve as Arkainz pulled his finger out to run it through the liquid. And then it was back. That unrelenting pressure, forcing its way into his body. 

He whimpered as he felt the orc's knuckles settle against his ass. Arkainz's whole finger was inside of him, he realized. He could do this. He could already feel his body relaxing around the intrusion. Arkainz pumped his finger in and out, each stroke getting easier and easier.

"No," Cloalan gasped as he felt a second finger pushing in alongside the first. Arkainz pushed, harder, forcing his fingers into the helpless elf. 

"You wouldn't dare deny me," Arkainz breathed. He scissored his fingers, drawing a whimper from Coalan. 

"Fuck!" Coalan gasped as the orc hit something inside him that had him seeing stars. He could practically hear Arkainz smirking behind him. The orc crooked his fingers again, rubbing that same spot hard. 

Coalan bit back a whimper as the orc continued. He could feel his arousal building. His cock hung hard and heavy beneath him. He knew he should be embarrassed. He knew that the orc could see it, he could hear the guffawing at him. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was so close. 

Suddenly Arkainz pulled his fingers out. Coalan gasped as he was pulled up, onto shaky legs. He stumbled, barely managing to stay up as Arkainz pushed him out of the way.

The throne groaned as Arkainz sunk onto it. Coalan couldn't help but stare as Arkainz adjusted his loincloth, letting it fall open. He started to shuffle away as he saw the orc's cock, standing huge and hard against his stomach. There was no way it would fit inside of him! 

One of the orc's nearby grabbed him, pushing him back towards the throne. 

"Come here," Arkainz' ordered, grabbing Coalan's arm and pulling him back towards him. "Come sit upon your throne." 

"No," Coalan gasped, trying to scramble away, but Arkainz was stronger. The orc pulled him up, onto the throne with him. He manhandled Coalan like he weighed nothing, holding him tightly to his chest with one hand as his free hand lined up his cock. 

Coalan felt like the air was punched out of him as Arkainz pushed him down. The orc didn't give him time to adjust, as he let him fall, his cock impaled deep inside of him. Tears welled in his eyes as the pain of the stretch pulsed through his body. 

Arkainz finally let him rest once his thighs rested against his. Coalan took in shuddering breaths, feeling almost as if he couldn't expand his lungs fully with the cock deep inside his body. 

"You should thank me for giving this to you," Arkainz hissed, his tusk rubbing against Coalan's ear as he spoke. "For giving you my cock like this." He rubbed his hand between them, over the sore swell of Coalan's ass. "After all, I could always take it away." 

He lifted Coalan slightly, letting him drop back down onto him, drawing a whimper from the elf. 

Coalan could barely breathe, much less speak. He had never felt something so intense in his life. 

"I have something for you," Arkainz continued. He reached down beside the throne and pulled out a circlet of woven vines, leaves, and berries. Coalan recognized it. It had once been his after all. Arkainz gently set the crown on Coalan's head. 

"Long live the prince," Arkainz said, mockingly. He thrust his hips up, jostling his cock inside of Coalan. 

Arkainz gripped Coalan's thighs, pulling him up, till just the tip of his cock was in his body before dropping him back down. He set a punishing rhythm, pushing Coalan up and down again. 

"Let's show them how you look," Arkainz said, pulling Coalan's thighs up, showing the assemble orc's his cock buried in the elf's ass. He continued to thrust up into him, every thrust hitting that little bundle of nerves in Coalan that made him see stars. 

Coalan couldn't help but moan wantonly. His crown slipped falling half off his head. But he didn't care. He could correct it even if he had wanted to. After all, all he could do was let Arkainz use him. 

Every thrust of the orc's cock brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. He wanted nothing more than to touch his own cock, but he couldn't not with his hands bound behind his back. 

"Please," he gasped, practically crying out. "Please let me come!" 

"Arkainz grunted, shifting slightly to only lift Coalan with one hand. He barely broke his rhythm as he grabbed the elf's cock. 

Coalan's toes curled as his orgasm washed over him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he chanted practically sobbing as his cock spurted. He could hear the orcs laughing at him. But he didn't care. His body clenched down on Arkainz, almost painfully as every muscle went tight. 

Arkainz gave two more thrusts, pulling Coalan tight to him as his own orgasm hit. Coalan could feel the warm wetness as the orc came, filling him with his come. He sat there, trying to catch his breath as he felt the orc's cock give a final twitch. 

Suddenly his knees hit the ground as Arkainz pushed him off himself. He tried to struggle up, but one of the other orcs caught him. 

"What would you like us to do with him?" The orc asked. 

"I have no need for him now," Arkainz said, busily righting his loincloth. "But surely there are other brave warriors here who deserve a reward?" 

Coalan gulped as he saw the other orc advancing, a hungry look in their eyes. He was in for a long night.


End file.
